


Blue M&M's

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chocolates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue M&M's. </p><p> </p><p>That's your thing. You told me that blue M&M's tastes much better than the rest and that the color reminds you of me.  </p><p> </p><p>Your crimson eyes sparkled as you told me that and I couldn't help but love you more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue M&M's

I was in the candy aisle, debating with myself if I should buy a pack of Snickers or KitKat. I stood there for a while, rubbing my chin with my knuckles as I stared heatedly at the temptation in front of me. After a fierce battle with my conscience, I thought "fuck it" and grabbed both, a feeling of satisfaction bloomed in me as I placed it on my cart. Diabetes and cavities be damned.

 

As I was about to turn to the next aisle, something red caught my eye, and as I've done so in the past years, I turned towards it without hesitation.

 

And there you were, wearing your usual black hoodie and jeans and a blue beanie on your head. You were standing in front the packs of M&M's scanning them thoroughly as if you could see inside them. As you reached out for one, I knew what you were thinking. You were hoping that the one you picked had a lot more of blue M&M's in them.

 

That's your thing. Blue M&M's. We had this talk before and I said that the color really doesn't matter because they taste the same but you wildly protested and insisted that no, blue M&M's tastes much better than the rest and that the color reminds you of me. Since then you've been buying M&M's, picking off the blue ones and giving me the rest. Not that I minded.

 

After you picked it up, you turned to me, a sunny smile on your lips as you waved the pack of M&M's in your hand.

 

I smiled back at you and I started to walk faster towards you, forgetting about where I was and what I was doing. Nothing else mattered except you.

 

As I was about half a dozen steps away from you, images flickered in my mind and I stopped dead on my tracks, my smile sliding off my lips.

 

Bloodied tiles.

 

A straight razor stained with blood.

 

You, on the floor, and a bunch of blue M&M's scattered on your side.

 

Tears fills my eyes as your image before me starts to fade away.

 

Right.

 

You died fifty years ago.


End file.
